1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording or reproducing system which records or reproduces information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In carrying out a remote information recording or reproducing operation on a recording or reproducing system such as a VTR by means of a remote control device, it has heretofore been known that the state of a recording or reproducing operation being performed by the VTR in response to the remote control device is confirmed by means of a display device disposed at the main body of the VTR.
However, with the display device located at the main body of the VTR as mentioned above, it is difficult to see the display in cases where a recording or reproducing operation is performed on the system by the remote control device. For confirmation of the operation, therefore, the operator must approach the system body to observe the display. This has lessened the advantage attainable by the remote control arrangement.
Meanwhile, a display part has been provided on the keys of a detachable operation part. In accordance with this arrangement, the operating state of the VTR is displayed by illuminating and extinguishing display elements such as LED's mounted on the operation keys of the removable operation part. However, the body of the VTR has come to be arranged in a smaller size than before. As a result, the detachable operation part which has the above-stated operation keys also has come to be of a reduced size, which makes it difficult to mount the display elements on the operation keys. Besides, it is not desirable to make a display with such elements as LED's in terms of electrical energy saving.
In a conceivable solution of this problem, liquid crystal display elements are used for a concentrated display of the operating state of the VTR. Meanwhile, however, the number of different operation modes of a VTR has been increased. Accordingly, the number of display elements must be increased. This necessitates a complex arrangement of the display part. Then, the size of the display part increases to result in an increase in the size of the detachable operation part and in the degradation of the operability of the detachable operation part. In addition to that, this solution is disadvantageous in terms of reduction in size of the VTR.